Flexible
by Moon Prynces
Summary: You've gotta be flexible in a room full of different ideas and…perverts. "Well...my back kinda hurts." The other two girls stared with their jaws dropped as Boomer's face was overcome with shock at the implications. Humor and a pinch of Buttercup/Butch.


12-27-10

3:21am

Summary–You've gotta be flexible in a room full of different ideas and…perverts. "Well...my back kinda hurts." The other two girls stared with their jaws dropped as Boomer's face was overcome with shock at the implications. Humor and a pinch of Buttercup/Butch.

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Flexible**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"So how was last night?" Bubbles asked, leaning back against her car in the parking lot.

Boomer and Blossom glanced over at Buttercup, who was being addressed.

The dark-haired girl just shrugged.

"Did you even go?" Bubbles asked suspiciously.

Buttercup held up her hands in surrender. "Of course I did! Where do you think I went for an hour?"

"You were gone more than an hour," Blossom commented and then took a sip of her juice through the straw.

Boomer raised a brow. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, she–"

The blonde girl was cut off by her sister who said, "Nothing" with a roll of her eyes.

Though he glanced around at the trio of girls, he didn't say anything else. Then he spotted his brothers making their way over. Finally.

"I wanted to know if you liked it," Bubbles pouted.

"Me too," Blossom added. "Just...so I know what I'm in for when I do it."

Boomer's eyebrows were disappearing into his bangs and he forgot about his approaching siblings.

Buttercup laughed in an almost mocking way. "_You're_ gonna do it?"

"Hey, I'm...flexible," Blossom said uncomfortably, wishing she hadn't said anything. She tried to shrug it off. "So what?"

Buttercup was still laughing to herself, probably trying to envision something. Bubbles giggled a little as well.

"Alright, alright," the blonde girl finally stopped and tried to make peace in their group. "So how was it?"

"Well..." Buttercup glanced away, scrunching up her face in thought and indecision. "My back kinda hurts," she admitted.

The other two girls stared with their jaws dropped as Boomer's face was overcome with shock at the implications.

"Seriously? You're too athletic for that to affect you..." Bubbles started out disbelieving but her confidence went down as she kept talking while thinking about it.

Buttercup smiled. "I have never breathed like that before in my life."

And that was what Brick and Butch heard as they came up behind her, with Boomer staring on wide-eyed.

"What...are you guys talking about?" Brick asked slowly and carefully. He did _not_ want to open a can of worms here. In fact, maybe he didn't wanna know at all.

Butch was grinning for some reason. "Isn't it obvious?"

Buttercup turned around to shoot him a disgusted look. "Stop looking so smug. I wasn't talking about you."

His brows came together. "You're seeing someone else?"

She rolled her eyes as the other four tried to inch away from the situation. "We're not exclusive. I can still date other people."

"What!" His eyes bugged out as he shouted.

"Oh man, this is good," Brick mumbled to the nearest person: Blossom. In response she elbowed him, but still couldn't pull her eyes away.

"So she was talking about some other guy?" Boomer asked Bubbles, also watching the two fixedly.

She turned to Boomer in confusion. "What?"

Boomer turned to her as well, reflecting her expression. And he chose his next words carefully. "Then...what were you three talking about?"

His question had gathered attention. Everyone stared at Bubbles as she answered, "Yoga."

There was a significant pause as they all looked around at each other.

Then...

"You were freakin' talking about yoga?" Boomer shouted, feeling as though he had been tortured during their conversation. "Yoga?" he repeated again, just to make sure it sunk in.

Butch looked to Buttercup and narrowed his eyes. He didn't pose the question out loud.

Her raised brow answered him.

Yes, yoga.

Blossom and Bubbles slowly started laughing at the misinterpretation and confusion. It tapered off quick enough as they realized what perverts these guys were. Honestly.

"Anyway," Buttercup suddenly began. "It was a good experience. I'd go again."

The others were too busy doing faceplants in the ground or holding their head in their hands.

"And no, you freak, I am not seeing anyone else," she spoke to Butch.

His grin was back. "Good. Neither am I. We should keep it that way."

Buttercup scoffed at his version of agreeing to a real relationship.

And just when it seemed as if this topic was all well and done, the group turning to Bubbles and Brick's cars, the dark-haired girl spoke once more.

"You know, they say yoga helps you have better–"

Blossom slapped a hand over her sister's mouth and shook her head solemnly.

But then, because after the misinterpretations they'd already gone through...she slowly pulled away her hand with Buttercup staring her down.

"Yes, I was talking about sex that time."

There was a collective sigh of relief.

**xo end xo**

**12-27-10**

**2:35pm**

Well this piece of writing is brought to you by these lines that inspired me:

Bailey: Uh, the fascist vegan thinks that yoga is going to make me a better person, which is...unlikely, but if I don't go I'll have to hear about it every time.

Ben: Well my back kinda hurts, but the breathing– I've never breathed like that before in my life.

Bailey: Wha–

Ben: That's what people say after their first yoga class. Tell her that, have dinner with me.

So, anyone know where I heard those lines from? Cuz it was so funny and it automatically inspired me to write something about it.

Anyway, it was supposed to be a humorous one-shot about the easily misinterpreted (_flexible_) lines, not really romance.

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Did it make you smile or laugh at all? XD

3:29pm


End file.
